justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League: Greatest Heroes in Existence ( The Great Rise of The New Age, The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines )
Justice League: Greatest Heroes in Existence ( The Great Rise of The New Age, The New Golden Age of Heroes and Heroines )''is a fan fictional story crossover based on Justice League / Naruto / InuYasha. This is also a cartoon animated series. The Heroes will be in New 52 looks. This is also a adaptation of The Justice League cartoon following he cartoon with major changes. This story feature slight crossovers from High School DxD, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Omamori Himari, Maburaho! and more. The Alternate title for The story is called ''Justice League: The Golden Age of The Mightest Heroes & Heroines in Enrire Universe The Main Pairings are *''Superman / Time Mistress'' *''Batman / Zatanna'' *''Fire Shadow / Wonder Woman'' *''Lady Death / X-Master'' *''Divinity Fang / Martian Manhunter'' *''Holy Cross / General Phillipus'' *''Vixen / Cyborg'' *''Green Arrow / Black Canary'' *''King Phantom / Queen Hippolyta '' *''Zero / Power Girl '' *''King Primal / Artemis of Bana-Mightball '' The 18 superheroes who have formed The Justice League are list in The Plot. ''Plot The 'Justice League' was formed because of the worlds greatest heroes coming together to defeat a powerful enemy by the name of Darkseid and his Apokalyips forces. 'The Justice League 'is formed of 'Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash ( Barry Allen ), Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan ), Martian Manhunter,' 'Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Zatanna, Fire Shadow, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Cyborg, Lady Death, Divinity Fang, King Phantom, Time Mistress & The Holy Cross ''' also known as The Big 18. This the story of how 18 of the world's greatest heroes with different personalities and beliefs come together with other heroes to save the world and by extension the entire universe from evil beings and powerful threats. ''Justice League Senior Members / Founding Members *Superman ( Clark Kent / Kal-El )'' *''Batman ( Bruce Wayne )'' *''Flash ( Barry Allen )'' *''Green Lantern ( Hal Jordan )'' *''Wonder Woman ( Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince )'' *''Martian Manhunter ( J'onn J'onzz / John Jones )'' *''Hawkgirl ( Shayera Hol / Shiera Hall )'' *''Aquaman ( Arthur Curry / King Orin of Atlantis )'' *''Zatanna ( Zatanna Zatara )'' *''Fire Shadow ( Naruto Senju Uzumaki-Namikaze / Naruto Senju )'' *''Black Canary ( Dinah Laurel Drake Lance )'' *''Green Arrow ( Oliver Queen )'' *''Cyborg ( Victor Stone )'' *''Lady Death ( Hope / Heather Morris )'' *''The Holy Cross / Divine Saint / King Celestial Revolution ( Jason Carlson )'' *''Divinity Fang ( Kagome Higurashi-Taisho / Kagome Taisho )'' *''King Phantom / Ghost King / Spirit Master ( King Pariah Light of Ectoplasmia / Richard Jay Kingston )'' *''Time Mistress / Queen Chromium / Lady Simultaneous / Time Queen / Nullt Time Empress / Lady Chronos ( Lois Lane )'' ''Rotationary Members *Huntress ( Helena Bertinelli )'' *''Question ( Vic Sage / Charles Victor Szasz )'' *''Fire ( Beatriz de Costa )'' *''Zero '' *''Ice ( Tora Olasfdotter )'' *''Captain Atom ( Nathaniel Adams )'' *''Power Girl ( Karen Starr / Kara Zor-L )'' *''King Primal / Animal Master / Beast Emperor / King Animocity / King Beast ( King Antimalarial Primal of Morphia / Andrew Petersburg - Kingston )'' *''Electric ( Kimberly Anne Winters )'' *''Blue Beetle ( Jamie Reyes )'' *''Supergirl ( Kara Kent / Kara Zor-El )'' *''Red Tornado ( John Smith )'' *''Black Bat ( Cassandra Cain )'' *''Captain Marvel / Shazam ( Billy Batson )'' *''Vixen ( Mari Jiwe McCabe )'' *''Icon ( Arnus / Augustus Freeman )'' *''Rocket ( Rauqel Ervin )'' *''Firestorm ( Ronnie Raymond / Professor Martin Stein )'' *''White Angel / Lady Christ / Archangel Girl / Angel Girl ( Kikyo Yamamoto )'' *''X-Master / Infinity Master / Grand Exodia / Revolution Storm / Grand Revelations King ( Kirugon / Kenneth Jefferson )'' *''Red Devil / Lady Lucifer / Satan Girl / Demon Girl ( Sango Hiroshima )'' *''Hawkman ( Katar Hol / Carter Hall )'' *''Reaper / Spirit Mistress / Soul Queen / Death Empress ( Rydia Yue Dragoona / Rachal Aurora Moonlight Dragonstone )'' *''Etrigan ( Jason Blood )'' *''Doctor Fate ( Kent Nelson / Nabu )'' ''Allies Teen Titans Young Justice Television Series Season 1 Season 2: Inavsion Season 3: D.A.V.E. Revolution Season 4: Arkham War Season 5: Public Enemies Season 6: Apocalypse Season 7:The Wrath of Trigon Season 8: Parallel Injustice '' ''Season 9: Infinity War Season 10: Llegendary Trinity War Trivial Information / Imoprtant Facts / Fun Facts *Naruto is the crown prince of Sekai since Minato & Kushina are the king and queen of the planet. He then becomes the new King of Sekai.'' *''Minato is the son of Tsunade Senju.'' *''Naruto gets The Wood Release and Water Manipulation abilities for his great grandfather and great grand uncle.'' *''Naruto aslo gets The Yin-Yang Release and The Rinnegan.'' *''Kagome is The daughter of InuTaisho & Midoriko. She is the little sister of Sesshomaru & Older sister of InuYasha.'' *''Kagome is the owner of a multi-billion dollar company called Taisho Enterprises.'' *''Kagome is the guardian of The Sacred Shikon Jewel of The Four Souls.'' *''Zatanna is not just a powerful sorceress, she is a master martial artist because she trained under O-Sensei just like Black Canary. She met him and trained under him when she left with Batman on their training trip.'' *''Superman, Batman & Wonder Woman lead The Justice League.'' *''This story includes the reborn origin stories on Superman, Batman, Flash, G.L. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, Divinity Fang, Fire Shadow, Time Mistress, King Phantom, Lady Death, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Holy Cross, Zatanna, Cyborg & Lady Death.'' Redirected From *Justice League: Greatest Heroes in Existence Television Show Adaptations * Justice League Action * Justice League ( 2016 Version ) Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Cartoons Category:TV series Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Comics